


She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Digimon and She-Ra [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I have no idea where this came from, Sea Hawk and Gennai don't really get along, and i wrote this, everyone is confused, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: All the digidestined wanted was a relaxing summer and not have to save the digital word. Unfortunately, luck was not our their side and now they have to save the digital word from Piedmon and Etemon once again with the help of 11 new digidestined.Moana, Nereus, and their friends just wanted to relax after a long adventure but that wasn't gong to happen. On top of all that Moana and Nereus' father, Sea Hawk, seems to be heading something and now they have to save a world they have just learned about.Or the random She-Ra and Digimon crossover fic I came up with.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Ichijouji Ken/Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya, There's a lot more but I'm to lazy to put them all
Series: Digimon and She-Ra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843177
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

He was in a place that was dark not that he cared right now. He wanted revenge. Revenge on them all. Especially the little boy. He was determined to return and take his place as the rightful ruler of the digital world. He would destroy them. He would make sure the digidestined and Gennai suffered for what they did. He would succeed. For he was Piedmon, a digimon who wasn’t defeated easily.

“You want to get out of here?” A voice asked. Piedmon turned to face the speaker. Another digimon. This digimon was called Etemon. He was wronged by the digidestined and Gennai just like Piedmon was.

“I do but I don’t suppose you have a way out.” Piedmon stated. Etemon laughed.

“I was stuck here once because of the digidestined that held the crest of courage. I got out once and I can do it again. And once I’m out, I’ll exact my revenge on those digidestined and that Gennai!” He said to Piedmon causing the clown digimon to smirk. 

“We have the same goals, I don’t suppose we could work together to exact our revenge on them?” Piedmon asked. Etemon thought about it carefully. He didn’t know if Piedmon was playing a trick on him or not. However, the clown digimon did have a point. They did have similar goals. Etemon would cross that bridge when he got there so he nodded.

“I don’t see why we can’t. Now come on, I’ll show you how to get out of this place.” He said and with that the two digimon started forming a plan.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

Far away from the plans of Etemon and Piedmon, a girl was seen spending time with her family. She had wavy brown hair which was down and wore a blue ribbon that styled like a headband in her hair and tan skin. She also wore a black shirt, grey shorts, black fingerless gloves, blue sneakers, and dark blue necklace that her brother had given her. Her name was Moana.

“Moana! Dad wants to hear about the adventure that took place a couple of days ago!” A voice called. Moana turned to look at her twin brother. Unlike her he had lightest teal hair but he also had tan skin. He wore a white shirt with a blue and white striped flannel shirt over it, black pants, and black leather boats that were styled like their father’s. His name was Nereus.

“Ok, tell dad I’m on my way!” Moana called back as she got up and went over to their father. Their father was the legendary Sea Hawk. He was a fair, well-built man with dark burgundy tousled hair which was held back by a black headband and a "naturally shiny" handlebar mustache. He wears a white shirt with a square collar and a triangular cutout, a red neckerchief, a blue jacket with gold accents, brown bracers with gold accents, dark grey pants, a brown belt with a holster and golden buckle and thigh-high cuffed leather boots with golden tips on the sole. Along with Nereus, Sea Hawk had taught her all she knew about sailing. The kids had inherited his love for burning down boats much to their mother’s dismay. Their mother was the former princess and now Queen of Salineas, Mermista. She was a dark-skinned woman with a thicker body type and deep teal hair with a pattern that resembles a wave. She wore a teal tracksuit with dark scales and a gold collar, gold and teal pauldrons, golden bracelets, golden ear cuffs, and gold and teal high-top sneakers.

“You should have expected this. You know your father loves hearing about your adventures.” Mermista said.

“I know.” Moana said. Her parents knew the basis of the adventure and why she had gone on it but they didn’t know what happened during that time. The runestones had stopped working and no one blamed the person who caused it. Mara, the daughter of Catra and Adora and a friend to her and Nereus, was the only one in her group without any powers if you weren’t counting Rai and Lara, the son and daughter of Entrapta and Hordak. However, before she could start her story an explosion sounded nearby. She looked to see two figures coming from the smoke and walking towards them. One of them, who looked like a clown or a jester, wore a flamboyant, multi-colored outfit as well as a mask hiding most of his facial features, blue ribbons on its outfit and a ruff around his neck. He had four swords in a box on its back, the pommels of which are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades". The other one looked like a person wearing an orange monkey suit with a white tip on his tail. He wears a pair of black sunglasses and has a bear attached to the right side of his waist. He had stitches on the upper left arm and tail and a zipper on the lower right arm. Moana noticed her father looked shocked to see them.

“Who are you?” Mermista demanded.

“He should know who we are but I guess we’ll just tell you.” The clown like man said motioning to Sea Hawk.

“Dad?” Nereus asked.

“Stay back you two. Don’t fight unless they get too close to you.” Sea Hawk said.

“I’m Etemon and this here is my partner Piedmon.” The monkey like man said.

“Stay away from them!” Sea Hawk demanded.

“But that wouldn’t be any fun now would it Gennai.” Piedmon said.

“Gennai?” Moana whispered to her brother who shrugged. Piedmon approached them but Mermista summoned water and aimed at him. However, it had no effect.

“Oh, that tickled.” He said with a smile.

“Sea Hawk, any ideas?” Mermista asked.

“First we should get the kids out of here.” Sea Hawk said.

“Now, it’s our turn. MONKEY KICK!” Etemon said. He went towards Sea Hawk who dodged in time as he remembered his training from long ago causing Etemon’s kick to make a huge who in the ground.

“TRUMP SWORDS!” Piedmon shouted. He made his swords fly towards Mermista, who wasn’t so lucky in dodging his attack. She cried out in pain as the swords hit her.

“MOM!” Moana shouted. She went to run towards her mother but was held back by Nereus.

“Moana, we need to go while dad is distracting them!” Nereus said.

“But mom!” She protested. Moana didn’t care how dangerous it was, she needed to help Mermista.

“She can handle herself! Mom would tell you the same thing!” Nereus said, trying to talk some sense into his sister. Moana frowned and managed to escape her grip. He sighed and went to help his parents with Piedmon. This action allowed Etemon to grab her.

“MOM! DAD! NEREUS!” She shouted. Unfortunately, everyone was too busy fighting Piedmon to head her.

“Piedmon, we need to go!” Etemon said. Piedmon looked at him and frowned but nodded.

“Alright. The girl could help us.” He said as Mermista started to get up. Piedmon and Etemon then ran off and disappeared with Moana.

“Damn it. They got away!” Sea Hawk said annoyed.

“Mom, dad?” Nereus said looking around. 

“What is it?” Mermista asked.

“Moana’s gone.” He said, causing complete silence. Nereus, however, could see the rage on his father’s face. Sea Hawk knew he was going to get his daughter back no matter what the cost was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Nereus watched his mom pace as she tried to figure out where Moana was. He was confused on why they had attacked them. Could it be something his grandfather had caused because he had never seen them before in his life.

“Why did they attack us? Did you have anything to do with this?” Mermista asked her husband. Sea Hawk looked at her and debated on telling her the truth or not.

“It’s not important.” Sea Hawk said.

“Not important?! Not important?! THEY TOOK OUR DAUGHTER!” Mermista snapped.

“I know that!” Sea Hawk said.

“But why would they attack us?” Nereus asked. He felt like his father was hiding something but he didn’t know what.

“Like I said before, it’s not important.” Sea Hawk said before heading off back to the palace.

“Nereus, let’s go.” Nereus heard his mother say.

“Where?”

“Bright Moon. If they attacked us then they might just attack the other kingdoms.” Mermista said before getting ready to head to Bright Moon. His mother did have a point. If they attacked Salineas then they could attack Bright Moon and the other kingdoms. He just hoped they could find his sister in time.

**~Timeskip brought to you by Catra~**

When Queen Frosta and her daughter Crystal arrived, they began the meeting. Every queen and his friends were here for this meeting. He listened to his mother recount what had happened and tell them that they could possibly be attacked next.

“We’ll help Mermista but I don’t think we should tell Sea Hawk.” Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon said. She was a short stocky woman with an asymmetric style bob which was pastel pink on top and sparkling purple underneath. She wore a sparkling lavender dress, gold wrist band, a long light blue cape, and old gold soft curved tiara with white crystal in tear shape/droplet, as well as a crystal white polished droplet as an earring. Glimmer had become a queen much earlier due to an event that happened long ago during the war with the Horde.

“Why can’t we tell him?” Amelia asked. She was the oldest child of Glimmer and her husband, Bow. She had brown hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a light purple shirt, black pants, and a dark purple necklace. 

“He doesn’t want us getting involved, so he will not be told about this.” Mermista said. The others nodded in agreement and all decided not to tell Sea Hawk.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

While Mermista and the others were making a plan, 12 kids and their digimon partners were heading to a house in the digital world. These 12 kids were known as the digidestined and had saved the digital world along with their own many times.

“So, where is his house?” A purple haired girl asked. She wore a light blue turtleneck shirt under a tan vest with pockets on both sides in addition to white gloves, red pants that are puffy around the thighs held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, and tall light green and white boots with a zipper. On her head, she wore an orange helmet, made of a malleable material like leather. Her name was Yolei Inoue.

“Yeah, all I see is a lake.” A boy said. His name was Davis Motomiya. He wore a dark blue bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt, dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. On his frizzy burgundy hair he wore a pair of googles.

“Maybe that’s the point.” A bald eagle type digimon stated. He had red feathers and large yellow feet. His wings each have three digits, and he can use them like fingers. He has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around his forehead. On the back of his head, secured by the belt, is a feather. This was Hawkmon, Yolei’s digimon partner.

“Please, why would someone do that?” A bipedal dragon type digimon asked. This was Veemon, Davis’s digimon partner. He has white coloration in his belly and snout, a small horn on his nose, two ear-like appendages on his head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on his forehead, and two yellow upside-down triangle marks under his eyes. He has five fingers on its hands and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe.

“Hawkmon is actually correct Veemon. The 7 of us were confused as well.” A boy said motioning to 4 other boys and 2 girls. This boy was Izzy Izumi. He wore a short-sleeved orange shirt with horizontal lines under an open green short-sleeved collared shirt. He also wore brown shorts and purple shoes with bright purple soles and a bright purple stripe motif. The 4 boys he had motioned to were Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Joe Kido, and T.K. Takaishi. Tai wore a green shirt under a blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top and triangle on each sleeve and in the middle, which is cut by a yellow line. He also wore yellow wristbands on his hands, light brown shorts, gray socks, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles. Tai used to wear goggles on his spiky brown hair but he had given them to Davis. Matt wore a black short-sleeved button-up shirt, wine-colored pants, and cream slip-on shoes. Joe wore a dark blue short-sleeved button-up shirt with black pocket linings, cream pants and brown sneakers with cream laces. He also had to wear small, oval-shaped glasses with silver frames. Lastly, T.K., who happened to be the younger brother of Matt, wore a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat. The 2 girls Izzy had motioned to were Sora Takenouchi and his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa. Sora wore a pink T-shirt with a yellow oval with light purple borders with two pointy tips, and the word "circle" in the chest. She also wears a wine-colored skirt, white socks, and gray and cerulean sneakers while Mimi wore a pink cowgirl hat, a short white western-style dress with spaghetti straps, a necklace with three red feathers, grey bracelets on both wrists, and tall white zip-up shoes with beige platform heels.

“Why didn’t you include Kari?” Davis asked.

“Izzy didn’t include me because I didn’t get the chance to meet Gennai until after the events with the Dark Masters since I didn’t come at the same time as the others.” The said girl answered. Her name was Kari Kamyia and she was the younger sister of Tai. She wore a sleeveless white and pink turtleneck shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white socks, and pink and gray boots with black soles. Kari also wore a camera around her neck with a yellow cord.

“That makes sense.” A boy said. This was Ken Ichijouji, the former Digimon Emperor. With help of his girlfriend, Yolei, and their friends, Cody Hida, Davis, Kari, and T.K., he soon saw the errors of his ways and redeemed himself and became fast friends with the older digidestined. He wore a grey gakuran-style jacket with his school’s symbol on the collar, grey pants and black shoes while Cody wore a beige tunic buttoned up with a single square button, a wide collar and purple trimmings. He also wore a yellow undershirt with a high collar, purple pants, black socks, and brown and white slip-on shoes.

“I hope Gennai has some fish, and milk, preferably in a saucer.” A cat type digimon said. This was Gatomon, Kari’s digimon partner, and unlike her digimon friends who were in their rookie forms, she was in her champion form. She had white fur and wore large lime yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. Her ears were large with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal. Her tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end and she wore a golden ring, also known as a Holy Ring, on it.

“Hey! Leave my friends alone!” A digimon demanded. This digimon was Gomamon, Joe’s digimon partner. He was white, furry sea lion with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail like a Sea otter, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

“I’m a cat. I eat fish Gomamon.” Gatomon stated.

“Now, now. Let’s not get into a fight.” A green, bipedal, Mandrake like digimon said. This digimon was Palmon and The partner of Mimi. She had a tail and small bumps lining its back. She had large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand had three purple-tipped vines that act like fingers. The top of her head is adorned with a pink and yellow flower with a long, yellow stamen with a red tip.

“Fine.” Gomamon said, clearly annoyed with Gatomon. 

“Good!” Palmon smiling proudly. 

“You know, Gatomon mentioning fish has made me a little hungry.” An orange dinosaur like digimon said, causing all the other digimon to chuckle. The dinosaur like digimon was Agumon, Tai’s partner. The other digimon were Biyomon, Tentomon, Wormmon, Patamon, Gabumon, and Armadillomon. Biyomon was a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. She wore a metallic ring on her left leg. Biyomon was Sora's digimon partner. Tentomon was a ladybug type digimon. He is a bipedal Digimon with four arms with grey talons at the end of the first pair. He had large, green eyes, mouth-like mandibles, and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His elytra is covered with grey spines. Tentomon is red and brownish green in coloration with black muscle in the face, neck, the brachium of his arms, and his thighs. He was Izzy’s digimon partner. Wormmon was a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws. Like a real insect, Wormmon possessed the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from its purple mandibles. He has a black band resembling a Dark Ring around its abdomen and two pink spines on the end of it. Wormmon was Ken’s digimon partner. Patamon was a small flying creature resembling a guinea pig with light blue eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be his ears, and a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange. Patamon was T.K.’s partner. Gabumon was a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings and purple claws. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings and he was Matt’s partner. Lastly, Armadillomon, Cody’s partner, was a small  glyptodont-like digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. His is primarily yellow with a purple underside.

“Agumon, you’re always hungry.” Patamon laughed. Suddenly the lake parted like the Red Sea had and everyone turned to see Gennai walking out of the lake. He had short, brown hair with a ponytail at the back and indigo eyes, and he wore brown and cream-colored robes with a black turtleneck.

“Woah.” Davis said.

“Surprised, I see but come quickly before we are spotted. I’m afraid I didn’t call you here on good terms.” Gennai said before heading back down to the house that was now seen with the digidestined and their digimon partners following. Once they had stepped onto the grounds the sea reconnected but didn’t flood the area they were in as if there was a barrier protecting them.

“Gennai, what’s going on?” Biyomon asked. Gennai sighed and looked at them.

“Piedmon and Etemon have returned.” He said.

“WHAT?!” Izzy, Kari, Tai, T.K, Matt, Mimi, Joe, and Sora shouted.

“Who are Piedmon and Etemon?” Yolei asked.

“Piedmon was one of the Dark Masters but I don’t know who Etemon is.” Kari said.

“We should have expected this eventually. Digimon always reconfigure if they die in the digital world.” Izzy said.

“Etemon was the second digimon we faced. Like Myotismon he was out to get us except he didn’t know a single thing about Kari.” Matt said.

“We have to find them quickly.” Tai said before running off.

“TAI!” Mimi called.

“We better go after him.” Gennai said, making the others nod and run after him. The digidestined knew that one day Tai would be in trouble for rushing into things without a plan but that was a story for a different day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

While the digidestined and Gennai were looking for Piedmon and Etemon they were busy torturing Moana. She was covered in cuts and bruises which caused her to be in a lot of pain.

“Where is Gennai hiding the digidestined?” Etemon demanded. Moana looked up at him.

“I’ve told you, I don’t know a Gennai or about any digidestined.” She said weakly.

“ **DARK SOLO** !” Etemon shouted as he formed a ball of dark energy in his hand and threw at Moana causing her to cry out in pain.

“Answer the question, and the pain stops.” Piedmon said.

“Yeah right. I know how it tends to work. You’ll say that the pain will stop but then you end up killing me anyway. No one who says that keeps their promises.” Moana said.

“Smart, Gennai taught her well.” Piedmon said.

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t know a Gennai?” She hissed. Moana didn’t understand how she was mistaken for being the daughter of a person she didn’t know.

“Why you little-” Etemon said annoyed but he was cut off by a loud explosion.

“WHO IS IT?!” Etemon demanded from a gray canine Digimon in long ears like a rabbit and a long, cat-like tail with three belts on the end of it. He had large, black claws on his forelegs which are used as arms when he stands upright. This digimon was a Gazimon.

“It’s the digidestined and Gennai!” Gazimon said. Suddenly the 12 digidestined ran in. However, instead of there being 12 digimon there was another digimon. This was Penguinmon. He was a penguin type digimon who was purple except for most of his belly, which was white with purple markings, his beak, which was yellow with a black tip on the top part, and his feet, which were yellow. He had three orange claws on his wings and feet. 

“There are more of you digidestined?” Piedmon asked, surprised.

“Yeah because of the actions of you and other dark masters!” T.K. snapped. 

“Hey look!” Yolei said, pointing out Moana. The other digidestined looked at her and then glared at Etemon and Piedmon.

“How dare you harm my partner?!” Penguinmon asked angrily.

“Yolei, T.K., Sora, and Cody, you work on freeing her. The rest of us will take care of Piedmon and Etemon.” Tai ordered. Yolei, Cody, Sora, and T.K. before going to help Moana.

“ **PEPPER BREATH** !” Agumon shouted as he fired an orange and red fireball from her mouth aiming it towards Etemon. It hit him but barely caused him damage.

“Hey now! That tickled.” Etemon said.

“Tai! They’re too strong and we can’t digivolve in here! We need to leave now!” Gabumon said.

“I’m not leaving. Not yet.” Tai said.

“Tai, now! This isn’t up for debate, besides, she needs medical attention and fast!” Kari snapped. He looked towards Moana and frowned. Just like Kari to always be thinking about others but she was right. 

“Alright, let’s go and fast!” Tai ordered. The other digidestined nodded and followed him as they helped Moana. Once they got out Sora carefully set Moana down and Joe began to check her over.

“Gennai, I think she’s a digidestined.” Cody said. 

“That she is and this is her digivice.” He said, revealing a digivice. It had a white center but the grips were a light blue.

“It’s a D-3, and Penquinmon said he was her partner.” Izzy said, taking the digivice.

“How is she Joe?” Ken asked. Joe finished treating the last of her wounds before looking at him.

“She’ll be fine. We got there just in time.” Joe said, helping Moana sit up. 

“Thank you-” Moana started.

“Joe.” Joe said, cutting her off. Moana smiled softly and nodded.

“Thank you, Joe.” She said.

“What’s your name?” Gennai asked. He reminded Moana of her father except the hair color. She hesitated as she debated whether to tell them the truth or not.

‘Hesitation. I don’t like the feeling of this.’ Davis thought. Sure, he trusted Ken after all he had done but Moana seemed different to him.

“Coraline.” Moana said. She decided she didn’t trust them enough to tell them her real name.

“Nice to meet you, you’ve met Joe, the others are Sora, Biyomon, Gomamon, Matt, Gabumon, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon, T.K, Hawkmon, Yolei, Wormmon, Ken, Veemon, Davis, Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Cody, Armadillomon, Mimi, Palmon, and I’m Gennai.” Gennai said.

“And I’m Penguinmon, your digimon partner.” Penguinmon said.

“Digimon partner?” Moana asked.

“Yes, digimon partner, you are a digidestined.” Izzy said as he handed her the digivice. She studied it in wonder.

‘Nereus, are you and our friends Digidestined as well whatever they are?’ Moana thought curiously. She pushed that thought away as she would worry about it later if it ever came up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Normally Mermista wouldn’t be this excited to go to Dryl but Entrapta had found her daughter. She had brought Nereus along as he was just as excited as her when he heard about his sister. 

“Do you think she’s ok?” Nereus asked his mother as they arrived at Dryl.

“I hope so. No one knows what Piedmon and Etemon could do.” Mermista said.

“Dad might.” Nereus pointed out. Sea Hawk had been acting strangely since the attack. His mother nodded.

“Yeah, he might.” Mermista said. Wrong Hordak then showed up. She had heard the story about the name came to be. Wrong Hordak did look like Hordak, the husband to Entrapta and king of Dryl. Both of them were clones of Horde Prime. Wrong Hordak and Hordak both had blue-gray skin, long bat-like ears, and a white face resembling a skull. Wrong Hordak wore a grey suit with grey sleeves with a white shirt over it and it had the symbol of the former Horde on it. Hordak had the same outfit but with a white cape.

“This way.” Wrong Hordak said before leading the to Entrapta. Mermista and Nereus were glad to have a guide. The purple haired queen of Dryl had a maze in her castle. It was quite easy to get lost in but Wrong Hordak lived in the castle so he knew how to navigate it. 

“YOUR HERE! FINALLY!” A voice shouted excitedly snapping her out of her thoughts. Mermista looked to see Entrapta. She wore heavy gloves, steel-toed boots, arm covers, a welding mask with red lenses, and a pair of overalls worn like pants. The shoulder straps she wore were left loose over a white undershirt, which has been blotted with grease. No matter where she went, the Queen of Dryl always wore that outfit.

“Yes, we’re here. Now where is my daughter?” Mermista demanded. 

“She’s in another world!” Entrapta said as she went over to her computer. Mermista and Nereus looked at each other confused and then back at Entrapta.

“Another world?” Nereus asked. Entrapta nodded.

“I don’t know much about it but yes another world.” She said.

“Can you tell what you do know?” Mermista asked.

“Definitely! Time seems to move exactly the same as does here, very few signs of civilization, and that’s all I know.” Entrapta said. Mermista frowned slightly hoping she would know more but she just nodded.

“How will we get there?” Nereus asked. Entrapta beamed hearing his question. She moved over to something that was covered by a cloth.

“I’m glad you asked! Although I was about to explain that. So to get to Moana all you have to do is go through this portal!” She said as she pulled off the cloth to reveal the portal.

“Great!” Mermista said. Entrapta looked at her.

“The thing is I haven’t exactly-” She started.

“JUST ACTIVATE IT YOU GEEKY QUEEN!” Mermista shouted. Entrapta sighed but nodded and did so. 

“Look at that! It’s working!” Entrapta said excitedly as the portal started to activate.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

“Why is he always the one we fight the first time around when we have new digidestined?” T.K asked as they ran from a beetle type digimon. This was Kuwagamon. He was a bipedal Digimon with four arms. His head is eyeless with black markings and a pair of long mandibles. He has a pair of large wings and a pair of elytra on its upper back. He is red in coloration with black muscle in the torso, arms, and legs.

“I don’t know.” Joe replied.

“That’s it! I’m no longer running!” Veemon said as he stopped running and faced Kuwagamon. His fellow digimon did the same.

“I doubt we’ll need to DNA digivolve.” Kari said.

“Ready?” Sora asked.

“Ready.” The digimon replied. A light surrounded them and they started digivolving.

“Gatomon…”

“Veemon…”

“Hawkmon…”

“Patamon…”

“Agumon…”

“Gabumon…”

“Wormmon…”

“Armadillomon…”

“Biyomon…”

“Gomamon…”

“Tentomon…”

“Palmon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Angewomon.”

“Exveemon.”

“Aquilamon.”

“Angemon.”

“Greymon.”

“Garurumon.”

“Stingmon.”

“Ankylomon.”

“Birdramon.” 

“Ikkakumon.”

“Kabuterimon.”

“Togemon.” Togemon said. Once the light disappeared each digimon looked completely different. Garurmon was a wolf like digimon with blue-gray fur, a white underside, dark blue tiger stripes, magenta claws, and a very curly tail. Birdramon was a phoenix type digimon. Her body is wreathed almost entirely in orange flames. The only parts that weren’t are her mouth with protruding teeth and her two feet, each of which has five talons. She has blue eyes and large wings capable of supporting flight. Togemon was a giant Haniwa-faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair wearing a pair of boxing gloves. Kabuterimon, like Kuwagamon, was a beetle type digimon. He is a bipedal Digimon with four arms. His head is eyeless and has a black skull helmet with a long horn. He has two pairs of large wings on its upper back. He is blue in coloration with black muscle in the torso, arms, and legs. He has a black stinger on its pelvis. Ikkakumon was a cross between a walrus and a polar bear. He has long ears and a single horn on its head similar to a unicorn. Greymon was a dinosaur like digimon who had orange scales with blue stripes covering his body. He has three clawed fingers on his hands and three clawed toes on his feet, with claws protruding from his heels. He wears a rhinoceros beetle-like skull on its head. Angemon was an angel like digimon. covered in holy white clothing, he has six, white, feathery wings. He has long blond hair, his upper face is covered with a mask that has the Christian cross, and his ribbons had a digicode on them. He also wears a long blue loincloth and four matching straps on his right leg and left arm attached. Angewomon, like Angemon, was an angel type digimon and had a digicode on her ribbon. She was a tall, slender woman with fair skin, long blonde hair, and a helmet like that of Angemon. She had an outfit is a skin-tight, white bodysuit that covers half of its body with white high heels. She has six, white dove-like wings, with three on each side. She wears a Holy Ring on her left ankle. Exveemon was a blue humanoid dragon Digimon with a horn on his nose. He has a white chest and jaw, with an V on its chest, with two lines coming out of the bottom of the V to make it look like an X. He has a yellow V on its head, three fingers on each hand, three toes on his feet and has small horns in place of knuckles. He has a blue tail and white wings. Stingmon was an insectoid Digimon with a humanoid body structure. His body is covered in a green and grey exoskeleton. It has pincers on his feet, "Spikes" on his forearms, and claw-like fingers on his hands. He also has two insect-like wings on his back and two long antennae on his head. Aquilamon was a giant Bald Eagle with red feathers and a ruff of brown feathers at the base of his neck. His head is adorned with two large horns and a single long feather as a crest. Finally, Ankylomon was a gargantuan Ankylosaurus magniventris like digimon covered all over with osteoderms, armor plates and scutes. He has green eyes and a helmet-like covering with a pair of massive horn-like scutes. Each of his legs wears spiked collars. He has a purple belly and has an iron spiked ball mace on the end of his tail. Although Penguinmon hadn’t digivolved yet he was still ready to fight.

“ **CELESTIAL ARROW** !” Angewomon cried as she created an arrow and her glove became a bow. She aimed and fired at Kuwagamon but it barely caused a scratch.

“Let me try,  **METEOR WING** !” Birdramon cried as she flew up high and fired her feathers like meteors at Kuwagamon but like Angewomon she got the same results. 

“It’s no use! Our attacks are barely hurting him!” Izzy said.

“We’re not giving up yet!” Tai said focused. Kuwagamon then went after Moana.

“ **ICE PRISM** !” Penguinmon cried as he went to help his partner. He shot ice shards at his opponent but there wasn’t much that it could do.

“CORALINE LOOK OUT!” Yolei shouted.

“Penguinmon, you’ve got to digivolve!” Angemon said.

“Coraline help Penguinmon digivolve by using your digivice!” Gennai called out. Moana quickly grabbed her digivice as she tried to figure it out but Kuwagamon was too quick. She screamed and a light surrounded Penguinmon.

“Penguinmon digivolve to Dolphinmon!” He said. Once the light was gone a dolphin like digimon was in his place. This was Dolphinmon, Penguinmon’s champion form. He was mostly dark blue with his belly being white and having lighter blue stripes on his back which were near his fins.

“ **WATER WAVE** !” Dolphinmon cried, creating huge tsunami that hit Kuwagamon just in time.

“Let’s try using our attacks together.” Sora suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

“ **CELESTIAL ARROW** !” 

“ **METEOR WING** !” 

“ **HAND OF FATE** !” Angemon cried.

“ **NOVA BLAST** !” Greymon cried.

“ **HOWLING BLASTER** !” Garurumon shouted.

“ **TAIL HAMMER** !” Ankylomon shouted.

“ **BLAST RINGS** !” Aquilamon cried.

“ **NEEDLE SPIN** !” Togemon cried.

“ **STINGING STRIKE** !” Stingmon shouted.

“ **VEELASER** !” Exveemon shouted.

“ **HARPOON TORPEDO** !” Ikkakumon cried.

“ **ELECTRO SHOCKER** !” Kabuterimon cried.

“ **WATER WAVE** !” Dolphinmon shouted. All the attacks hit Kuwagamon, blasting him far far away from them. The digimon dedigivolved into their rookie and champion forms.

“That was great for your first battle.” Matt said.

“Thanks.” Moana said. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Kari and Gatomon causing everyone to look away. Once the light was gone, Kari and Gatomon were nowhere to be seen.

“KARI!” Tai called.

“GATOMON!” Patamon called. Everyone echoed their calls as they tried to look for their friend.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

“Ok! I was wrong! It’s not working!” Entrapta shouted as she saw the portal malfunctioning.

“We can clearly see that ourselves!” Mermista shouted.

“TAKE COVER!” Entrapta shouted and everyone did so as the portal exploded.

“Did you even test this?” Nereus asked looking away from a bright light the explosion had exposed.

“I was about to tell you I hadn’t!” Entrapta said. That’s when the three of them heard groans. They looked to see Kari and Gatomon.

“Kari, where are we?” Gatomon asked.

“I don’t know.” Kari replied, taking out her digivice. Entrapta perked up seeing it.

“Oooo, this is an interesting piece of technology!” She said as she took it before Kari could even attempt to do anything.

“Hey! Give that back!” Kari demanded.

“Entrapta, Sea Hawk is here to see you.” A voice said. Kari quickly grabbed her digivice and put it in her pocket before anyone else could see it as Gatomon hid behind her. Mermista and Nereus looked to see Sea Hawk, Hordak, who had been the voice that had spoken, and Wrong Hordak.

“What’s going on here?” Sea Hawk asked. Entrapta was about to say something before Mermista cut her off.

“Nothing! Just helping Entrapta out with an experiment.” Mermista lied. Wrong Hordak's gaze shifted to Gatomon.

“What a strange creature that is behind you.” He said to Kari. Everyone then turned to look at her and Gatomon causing Gatomon to step out of her hiding spot. Kari studied Sea Hawk as she looked at him. He looked familiar, but it couldn't be possible could it? He could have dyed his hair and changed his outfit but Kari doubted he couldn’t have done it that quickly especially since they were just in a battle and he had told Moana to use her digivice during said battle but she still felt the urge to ask. She knew Gatomon must have felt the same urge because they asked the question at the same time.

“Gennai?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Sea Hawk turned to his wife clearly angry after hearing the question.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“Because you would have told me not to do this!” Mermista snapped.

“Of course I would have told you not to do this! You’re putting yourself in danger!”

“Moana is in danger and you haven’t done anything about this and right now this is our only chance to find her!”

“Who’s Moana?” Kari asked. Mermista frowned as she debated on telling her. She had just seen Kari and didn’t even know her name. How could she trust her.

“Moana is my and Mermista’s daughter. She was taken by Piedmon and Etemon.” Sea Hawk said. Mermista looked at her husband. He didn’t even hesitate on telling her like he trusted her just by the sight of her.

“Can you describe her, so we can look for her once we get back to the digital world?” Gatomon asked. Nereus looked at his father and Sea Hawk nodded.

“Wavy brown hair, wears a black shirt, grey shorts, black fingerless gloves, blue sneakers, and dark blue necklace.” Nereus told them, causing them to look at each other.

“That’s what Coraline looks like.” Kari whispered to Gatomon.

“I mean, she had just met us. She probably didn’t trust us which was understandable.” Gatomon whispered back. Kari nodded. Gatomon did have a point, she had to admit that she would have done the same.

“I must say, this device is interesting.” Entrapta said breaking her out of her thoughts. Kari looked to see the queen of Dryl studying her digivice. She noticed that it was gone from her pocket.

“Hey! How did you get my digivice?” Kari asked.

“Kari, are we in agreement that she should never meet Izzy?” Gatomon asked her partner.

“We are.” Kari said.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

Back in the digital world, Gennai, the digidestined, and Moana were seen taking a break from finding Kari. Well, most of the digidestined as Tai was persistent on finding his little sister.

“Come on! We have to find Kari!” Tai said.

“Tai, I want to find Kari and Gatomon as much as you do but we need a break before our digimon pass out.” T.K. said. Tai looked towards the digimon and saw they were ready to collapse. He then noticed Cody teaching Moana about a digidestined.

“Fine.” He sighed. He sat down as T.K. looked towards Cody and Moana.

“Take that as a small lesson. Even though you want to find someone very important to you, you should make sure your partner has enough energy to digivolve so they can help defend everyone.” Cody said, making Moana nod.

“So basically, put the needs of your partner and fellow digimon above your own?” She asked. Cody nodded.

“Correct. You’re learning fast, Coraline.” He said. Gennai smiled and looked at her.

“Good work.” He said.

“Thanks dad.” Moana said before she even had time to think, causing everyone to look at her confused. She looked at them just as confused.

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Moana asked. Izzy had gone back to looking at his computer, looked up at her.

“You called Gennai dad.” Izzy said. Moana simply nodded and waved it off.

“Oh, sorry.” She said as she made a mental note to never introduce him to Entrapta. Davis looked at her suspiciously. Moana looked nothing like Gennai so what could cause her to call him dad and why did she simply wave off Izzy’s statement. He decided he was going to keep a close eye on her. Suddenly, muscular lion-man with orange fur, yellow mane, yellow fur on his legs and the tip of his tail, blue eyes, black nose and mouth, five fingers on his hands and feet, black claws, black ear tips, and scars on his arms, left foot, and the left side of his face. His ears are on top of his head. He wore a golden earring on his left ear, a collar with with a blue gem in the middle and multiple red teeth around it, black pants with yellow cords forming multiple "X" on his side, a black belt with a square metallic buckle on his waist, three others on his left arm, another in his left hand, and another in the pantleg. He carries its sword in the back on his belt. This was Leomon, one of the first good digimon that 7 of the original digidestined had met when they first came to the digital world. 

“LEOMON!” Mimi, Izzy, Tai, Joe, Matt, T.K, and Sora exclaimed. 

“Hello, digidestined. I know where the child of light and her digimon partner are.” Leomon said.

“Really, where?” Tai asked, glad that someone knew where his sister was and hoping that Kari was okay.

“You’ll be going to a place called Dryl thanks to the help with a former member of the Agents.” Leomon said. Moana perked up at the mention of Dryl.

“What’s the name of this Agent?” Hawkmon asked. 

“Sea Hawk.” Leomon said. Once he had said Sea Hawk’s name, Moana fainted causing everyone to look at her worried and confused. Davis grew even more suspicious but he was still worried. Joe went to check on her.

“Will she be ok?” Ken asked.

“She’ll be fine. Coraline just collapsed from shock.” Joe said.

“When do we leave?” Izzy asked.

“Tomorrow. You should notify your parents if they don’t already know.” Leomon said and everyone nodded.

“I can have mom notify everyone’s parents.” Izzy said.

“Alright, hopefully they’ll understand.” Yolei said.

“I’m sure they will. The digital world's fate is in our hands and they should know we have to do this as we’re digidestined.” T.K said. Yolei nodded and opened a digital gate for Izzy. They were silent as they waited for him to return. Once he did Moana had started to wake up.

“You ok?” Mimi asked her. Moana simply nodded.

“You sure?” Patamon asked. Moana nodded again.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I think I’ll go for a walk.” She said. Davis was getting even more suspicious as she kept waving off the questions. Something just didn’t sit right with him. 

“Alright, be careful.” Cody said. Moana nodded and got up.

“I’ll be fine. I'll have Penguinmon with me.” She said before heading off. Davis waited for the others to resume any conversations they had or start conversations before following her. 

“Davis, where are you going?” Veemon asked. Davis looked at his partner.

“I’m following Coraline. She’s making me suspicious.” Davis said as he continued on his way.

“Davis, that’s a bad idea. If you’re caught, she’ll lose her trust in you. Well, the small trust she has.” Veemon said.

“It’s worth it if I can get some answers about why she called Gennai dad and fainted hearing the name Sea Hawk.” Davis said. Veemon sighed.

“I’m gonna regret this later.” He said before heading after his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Meanwhile, back on Dryl Sea Hawk had just finished explaining things to Adora, Carta, Mermista, Nereus, and the other queens.

“That’s just wow. I guess you and Adora have one thing in common. You both aren’t from Etheria.” Carta said. The woman was a former Horde Soldier but thanks to her wife Adora she had changed her ways. Of course Adora did have some help convincing Carta. Carta wasn’t exactly human but no one knew what species the feline was. She wore a red-orange-colored short sleeve shirt, and a white coat with golden trim that she wears on one shoulder like a caplet, thigh high boots with tight dark pants, and fingerless gloves. Adora, also known as the legendary She-Ra, wore a long white dress and cape with gold trim and gold headband. Their daughter Mara, who was named after the She-Ra before Adora, was a good friend of Moana and Nereus. She wore a black shirt, red shorts, and red jacket.

“That’s something no one expected.” Frosta said. Frosta was the youngest of the queens but the Queen of the Kingdom of Snows wasn’t to be underestimated. She wore a blue jacket lined with white fur, a dark slate blue belt, light khaki pants and fur-lined boots. The crown atop her blue hair was a three-pointed ice crown that sits like a hairband. Her daughter, Crystal, wore a blue dress with white on the middle and a jacket like her mother. 

“It’s just so strange.” Scorpia said. The queen had been raised in the Horde for most of her life not realizing she was a princess until she met the other princess. Scorpia had many of the physiological features of scorpions including a large stinger and pincers instead of hands. She wore a former Horde uniform just without the symbol of the former Horde. Her wife, Prefuma, and fellow queen wore a pink flower tiara, the flowers mostly on the sides and back of her head, thickening as they go back and a vine in the front, a pink sundress with a green, long sleeve shawl that falls off her shoulders, and sandals. Their son, Rowan, was also a good friend of Nereus and Moana. He had inherited Scorpia’s scorpion like features. He wore a red shirt, black pants, and flower crown. 

“And it’s a lot to take in.” Spinnerella said. She wore a dark purple/magenta leotard and sandals, a light blue cape, and a silver choker with a blue gem in the middle around her neck. Her wife, Netossa, and her had fought by Glimmer mother’s, Angella, side and then later Glimmer throughout the entire war with the Horde only later to become Queens themselves. Netossa wore a short-sleeved full white shawl that covers her otherwise exposed shoulders. On her fore-arms, she had on grey metal vambraces with blue stars that matched her chest plate and boots. She also wore tight blue leggings with some sort of belts around hips and a purple choker around her neck. Their twins, Alice and Alyssa, were identical every way, except for their hair and outfits. Alice had Spinnerella’s lavender hair and outfit except it was orange and Alyssa had Netossa’s sliver hair and outfit expected it was green. 

“I’m upset you hadn’t told me but I understand why you didn’t.” Mermista said.

“I wanna know more about this digital world!” Lara said. Her younger brother, Rai, and her were the prince and princess of Dryl. They wore an outfit like their mother, however, Lara’s was a light blue and Rai’s was brown.

“Of course, you do.” Arrow said, rolling his eyes. Arrow was the little brother of Amelia. He wore a dark purple shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans.

“You can find out later. The others should head home now. It’s getting late. Entrapta and I can handle the portal.” Hordak said, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

Davis watched Moana and Penguinmon carefully as they walked together.

“Davis, this is a really bad idea!” Veemon said.

“Quiet, Veemon! I’m trying to listen.” Davis hissed.

“But what if we’re caught?”

“We will be if you don’t be quiet plus you didn’t need to come along.” Davis said. Veemon sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince Davis to stop.

“I just don’t understand, Penguinmon.” Moana said. Penguinmon looked at her concerned.

“What do you mean? He’s never told you about this?” Penguinmon asked. Moana shook her head.

“No, he’s never really talked about his past and if he did it’s always been about his past back home and not here.” She said.

“Maybe he’ll explain when you get back home.” Penguinmon suggested.

“I doubt it! He barely explains anything!” Moana said standing up quickly. Penguinmon noticed the water reacting to Moana.

“Um, Coraline.” He said. She didn’t seem to hear him as she continued on her rant.

“It’s always been, oh just someone I used to know, and oh it’s nothing important don’t worry about it! I wish he would just explain things!” Moana said. Davis and Veemon noticed the water form into a wave and was about to hit both Penguinmon and Moana.

“CORALINE! LOOK AT THE WATER!” Penguinmon shouted at her. Moana flinched slightly and turned to see the wave before it hit them.

“Did I do that?” She asked softly.

“You did.” Penguinmon confirmed. Moana looked at her hands confused. 

“But that shouldn’t be possible, there’s no runestone in sight!” She said confused. Davis narrowed his eyes as he grew even more suspicious.

“Come on. Let’s head back.” He said. Veemon looked at Moana confused before following his partner. He felt like Moana was hiding something but that was for her to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Moana and Penguinmon returned to the others and noticed Leomon was still there.

“One more thing before I leave. You’ll be meeting 10 other digidestined, whose help you will need to defeat Piedmon and Etemon.” He said.

“Digidestined on Dryl?” Gomamon asked.

“Yes, Digidestined on Dryl. With training from you they will be able to help you.” Leomon said before he left.

“It’s late. We should get some rest.” Tentomon said.

“Right, we’ll need rest for tomorrow.” Mimi agreed as everyone nodded in agreement. Well, not everyone. the child of knowledge wasn’t in agreement.

“But I want to do research on Dryl.” Izzy protested.

“You also need to rest.” Matt said. Izzy sighed annoyed.

“I’ll rest once I have done my research.” He said.

“Or you can rest now and I’ll tell you as much information as I can about Dryl tomorrow before we leave tomorrow.” Moana said. Davis narrowed his eyes suspiciously. How would she know so much about Dryl? Izzy thought about it carefully and Davis hoped he would at least become a little suspicious of Moana.

“Ok! It’s a deal.” Izzy said. The child of knowledge closed his computer and put it away, not one bit suspicious like Davis had hoped. 

“Great!” Moana said before going to sleep and everyone else did the same.

**~Timeskip brought to you by um, uh, GATOMON!~**

Moana groaned as she woke up. She looked around to see the others awake. She looked towards Izzy and noticed he was excited. Probably to learn about Dryl. Entrapta and him would get along well. Almost too well. 

“Good morning, Coraline!” Mimi said. Moana frowned slightly. She might as well tell them now as they would find out later.

“Morning, Mimi and I actually have a confession to make.” Moana said. The digidestined, their digimon partners, and Gennai looked at her.

“What is it?” Palmon asked.

“My name is actually Moana. Not Coraline. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth. I didn’t know if I could trust you.” Moana said.

“No worries. We probably would have done the same.” Matt said, causing her to look at them in shock.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really.” Ken said, causing the others to nod in agreement, except for Davis of course. He was getting more suspicious of her.

“So Dryl?” Izzy asked excitedly, causing everyone to chuckle at his excitement.

“Well, it’s a place full of technology.” Moana said.

“It’s full of technology?” Izzy asked.

“Yes.”

“AWESOME! I’m guessing everyone there is obsessed with technology?”

“Mainly Queen Entrapta but yes. She’s probably got her hands on Kari’s digivice by now.” 

“Just how much technology is there?”

“In the castle or in the kingdom in general?”

“Both.”

“Honestly, I don’t know an exact number. There’s more than I can count.”

“THAT’S AWESOME!”

“Oh Izzy.” Tentomon sighed.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

“Ok, everyone ready?” Entrapta asked the waiting group of people. Everyone who had been at Dryl yesterday were waiting for her to activate the portal.

“Just activate it already!” Mermista demanded. 

“Alright, alright.” Entrapta said, moving to activate the portal. Like the last one it started malfunctioning.

“TAKE COVER!” Entrapta shouted and everyone followed. Luckily by taking cover they had also avoided seeing the bright light. They moved out of their hiding spots to see a damaged portal.

“That was fun.” Arrow said sarcastically.

“We don’t need to have your sarcasm Arrow!” Amelia said.

“How do we know the portal even worked?” Mara asked. Just then they heard groans.

“Is your question answered?” Rai asked. Mara nodded.

“Moana!” Nereus exclaimed, spotting his sister. Moana looked at him and ran over to hug him.

“Nereus!” She said.

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Crystal asked.

“No, of course not. I just had to greet my best friend first.” Moana laughed.

“You actually forgot that Nereus was her best friend?” Arrow asked.

“No!” Crystal said quickly. A little too quickly.

“Uh huh.” Arrow said.

“Fine, I did.” Crystal said.

“So this Dryl?” Izzy asked.

“I think it’s time for introductions.” Sea Hawk said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**~After Introductions because I’m too lazy to write the introductions.~**

“Look at all this technology.” Izzy said in awe.

“Yep, the kingdom is full of technology!” Entrapta said.

“So I’ve been told. I mean I’ve been in a giant battery before but that is nothing compared to this.” Izzy said.

“YOU’VE BEEN IN A GIANT BATTERY?!” Entrapta shouted in awe.

“I have!” Izzy said.

“Tell me all about it.” Entrapta said. Izzy smiled and started telling her the story.

“Someone likes technology just as much as mom?” Lara asked shocked. Everyone was just as shocked. Well except for Gennai, the digidestined, and Moana. Tentomon noticed Gennai and Sea Hawk staring at each other. He then looked at Nereus, Mara, Amelia, Arrow, Crystal, Rowan, Alice, Alyssa, Rai, and Lara.

“They must be the children Leomon was talking about.” Tentomon said, causing everyone to look at them. Sea Hawk blinked confused.

“Their digidestined? They’ve never seen Digimon until now.” Sea Hawk said.

“They should meet their digimon partners.” Gennai said.

“Absolutely not.” Sea Hawk said, starting an argument that would last for hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

After three hours they had finally convinced Sea Hawk to let the kids go to the digital world.

“If it’s alright with you Queen Entrapta could I possibly set up the digital gate on your computer. That way you won’t need to waste materials building another portal?” Izzy asked.

“Go ahead and please call me Entrapta.” Entrapta said. Izzy nodded and started to set up the digital gate. 

“There we go. Now to use it, Moana, her brother, or her friends would have told their digivice to the gate and say ‘Digi-port open.’ Kari can give a demonstration.” Izzy said.

“Perhaps we should take adults along.” Gennai said.

“Good idea. Sea Hawk, Bow, Adora, and Perfuma can go with them.” Glimmer suggested as she looked towards Bow, Adora, Sea Hawk, and Perfuma. Bow wore a long light blue cape with a heart-shaped pendant and white and gold tuxedo with his midriff exposed. She knew her husband could make sure Gennai and Sea Hawk wouldn’t get into a fight while making sure everyone was safe. Sea Hawk knew a lot about the digital world, Perfuma and Adora would help Bow make sure every was safe. Everyone nodded in agreement and Kari went to open the gate.

“Be careful.” Scorpia said.

“Digi-port open.” Kari said and a light appeared pulling Gennai, the digidestined, Moana, Nereus, Mara, Amelia, Arrow, Crystal, Rowan, Alice, Alyssa, Rai, Lara, their digimon partners, and the selected adults into the digital world. Unfortunately, their group didn’t stay together as Mara was sent to a different part of the digital world.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

Mara groaned as she got up. She looked around the digital world in amazement. Unfortunately, she couldn’t spot the others.

“Hello?” Mara asked.

“Mara?” A voice asked. She turned to see a digimon. This was Salamon. Salamon was a Plott Hound like digimon with white fur and green eyes. She carries a Holy Ring on her neck, as if it were a dog collar.

“Are you my digimon partner?” Mara asked. Salamon nodded.

“Yep! I’m Salamon.” She said.

“Do you know where the others are?” Mara asked.

“Nope. I don’t but you can find them easily.” Salamon said. Mara looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Your digivice, silly. You might be able to find it in your jacket pocket.” Salamon said. Mara put her hands in her pockets and felt something in her right pocket. She pulled out her digivice.

“How will this help me find the others?” Mara asked. Her digivice then started beeping and she looked down to see a lot of red dots showing the others.

“Does that answer your question?” Salamon asked. Mara nodded before heading off to the others.

“Mara!” Her mom shouted as she pulled her in for a hug.

“I’m fine mom.” Mara said. Adora looked towards Salamon.

“Who’s this?” Adora asked.

“I’m Salamon.” Salamon said. Mara noticed her friends’ digimon partners. Nereus had a green and orange Dimetrodon like digimon. His name was Betamon. Amelia had a cute bipedal lagomorph with brown fur that is striped with pink on her collarbone, paws, and the tips of her ears. Her most prominent features are her long, frayed ears and three horns on her forehead. Like a dog, she has black toes and pawpads. Arrow had a Mythical Animal Digimon who had huge wings. His name was Airdramon. Rai had a skunk-like creature with nine tails, blue eyes, and long ears. He was red with a white underbelly and violet markings. Lara had a strange machine looking digimon. He was called Datamon. Crystal had a humanoid Digimon with a body made of white rocks with tints of blue. He has yellow eyes and two rocks on his head that resembled bear ears. He has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. This was Icemon. Rowan had a green bipedal creature with a slim body, stubby legs with green spikes as feet, long arms with three fingers on each hand and a pointy tail with with flower spikes on it. Her head is yellow with a red, triangular mark on the forehead, a big mouth, yellow petals, and two black eyes. She also has two V positioned leaf-shaped wings on her back. This was Sunflowmon. Alice and Alyssa both had a spider like digimon. Both were female and were named Dokugumon.

“Looks like everyone has met their digimon partners.” Gennai said.

“Aw man. That makes my life a little harder.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Everyone looked to see Etemon. He had a cocky look on his face and Bow deduced that he thought he was going to beat them. Adora summoned her sword and transformed into She-Ra just in case. As She-Ra, she had her hair, which had grown longer and was a lighter blonde color, in a ponytail. She wore long white pants and boots with gold wing decals, blouse with a long back and red inside, the shirt also sports a heart outlined in gold, her golden tiara looked to like the mask that Catra used to wear.

“Ready?” Tai asked.

“Ready.” The digidestined and Moana replied. A light surrounded their digimon except Gatomon.

“Veemon…”

“Hawkmon…”

“Patamon…”

“Agumon…”

“Gabumon…”

“Wormmon…”

“Armadillomon…”

“Biyomon…”

“Gomamon…”

“Tentomon…”

“Palmon…”

“Penguinmon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Exveemon.”

“Aquilamon.”

“Angemon.”

“Greymon.”

“Garurumon.”

“Stingmon.”

“Ankylomon.”

“Birdramon.” 

“Ikkakumon.”

“Kabuterimon.”

“Togemon.”

“Dolphinmon.”

“Ready to DNA digivolve?” T.K asked the digimon once they had digivolved

“Ready.” The digimon replied. A light surrounded Gatomon, Aquilamon, Exveemon, Stingmon, Angemon, and Ankylomon.

“Aquilamon…”

“Gatomon..”

“DNA digivolve to…” Gatomon and Aquilamon said.

“Silphymon!” Silphymon said. Silphymon had Gatomon's ears, and Aquilamon's legs, tailfeathers, and wingfeathers and had a head-mounted display which had a digicode on it.

“Exveemon…”

“Stingmon…”

“DNA digivolve to..” Exveemon and Stingmon said together.

“Paildramon!” Paildramon said. Paildramon wore the Stingmon’s exoskeleton as armor on the tighs, arms and torso, and the "X" symbol can be partially seen. His face is concealed by a black helmet with a crest around the eyes. He has two pairs of wings and two cannons are located on his lower midsection.

“Angemon…”

“Ankylomon…”

“DNA digivolve to…” Angemon and Ankylomon said.

“Shakkoumon!” Shakkoumon said. Shakkoumon possessed white wings on his body, which shines silver.

“ **STATIC FORCE** !” Silphymon cried, forming a red ball of energy and firing it at Etemon. Etemon grunted as he hit.

“It worked!” Yolei said.

“Let’s not get too confident yet.” Tai said.

“Should we digivolve to Ultimate?” Greymon asked.

“I don’t think so.” Sora said.

“ **DARK SOLO** !” Etemon said forming a ball of dark energy in his hand and throwing it at the digimon. Silphymon, Paildramon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon managed to move away in time. Shakkoumon dedigivolved into Tokomon and Upamon. The other digimon that were hit dedigivolved into their rookie forms. Their partners ran to them.

“Watch out!” Adora cried moving in front of Etemon’s attack so the kids and digimon didn’t get hurt.

“Mom!” Mara cried as she heard her mom cry out in pain and detransform. 

“Bow, Perfuma, Seahawk we need to make sure everyone is ok.” Gennai said. The three nodded in agreement and went to check on the kids.

“ **METEOR WING/ELECTRO SHOCKER** !” Birdramon and Kabuterimon cried. Their attacks damaged Etemon but it wasn’t enough.

“ **DARK SOLO** !” Etemon shouted and ball of dark energy hit Birdramon and Kabuterimon causing them to dedigivolve into their rookie forms.

“BIYOMON/TENTOMON!” Sora and Izzy cried and they went to catch their digimon partners.

“It’s up to us Silphymon.” Paildramon said.

“Together then.” Silphymon said, causing Paildramon to nod.

“ **STATIC FORCE** / **DESPERADO BLASTER** !” They cried. Paildramon’s desperado blaster consisted of energy bullets being fired out the two cannons on his hips like a machine gun. Paildramon and Silphymon caused more damage than Birdramon did but it still wasn’t enough. Etemon attacked once again and Paildramon was forced to dedigivolve into DemiVeemon and Minomon while Silphymon dedigivolved into Salamon and Poromon.

“We have to digivolve!” Betamon said.

“We need your help.” Elecmon said.

“Some of us are already in our champion or ultimate forms so we won’t need to digivolve.” Icemon said.

“How?” Amelia asked.

“ **DARK SOLO** !” Etemon cried before her question could be answered. 

“Hold your digivices out!” Moana cried.

“Sis are you sure?” Nereus asked.

“JUST DO IT!” Moana yelled. Nereus flinched not used to hearing his sister yell but did as she said the others followed suit.

“Salamon…”

“Betamon…”

“Lopmon…”

“Elecmon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Gatomon.”

“Seadramon.” Seadramon cried. He was a sea serpent looking digimon.

“Turuiemon.” Turuiemon cried. She was a purple rabbit Digimon with black eyes, three small horns and two long ears that end in white tips on her head. She also has a triangular white coloration on the bottom part of its face, starting above her black nose. She wears a yellow, sleeveless jumpsuit, a blue bandanna around its neck, a brown belt on her waist, and black martial arts shoes on her feet. She has a blue bandanna around its neck. She wears red gloves that have large, iron claws on their backs on her arms.

“Leomon.”

“Should we use our attacks together?” Gatomon asked. 

“Definitely. We need to protect our partners.” Leomon said.

“Well this has been fun but I’ve got to go!” Etemon said before running off.

“Coward!” Arrow cried as the digimon dedigivolved.

“How did we do?” Mara’s Salamon asked. 

“You did great?” Mara said.

“It’s strange being back in our in-training forms.” Tokomon said.

“Don’t worry after you rest you’ll be back in your rookies forms.” Cody said.

“And I’ll be in my champion form.” Kari’s Salamon said.

“Right. Anyway, we should go back to Dryl.” Kari said. Everyone nodded in agreement and followed her as she opened the Digi-gate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @muchospiojos, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

Once they arrived at Dryl, Entrapta immediately went to Datamon and started to study him.

“You’re so different from the other digimon.” Entrapta said.

“Mara! Are you ok? Adora, why did you do something so reckless? But seriously Mara are you ok?” Carta asked. 

“Momma, I’m fine.” Mara groaned. She noticed her friends’ parents fretting over them.

“Are you sure?” Carta asked.

“Mom, I swear, we’re fine.” Nereus said.

“That was reckless and you had me worried. You’re fine when I say you’re fine!” Mermista said. Moana noticed that her and Nereus’s friends where have no such luck in convincing their parents that they were ok.

“But you were in dangerous situations.” Rai pointed.

“That was different. You’ll understand if you become a parent! Honestly! Now are you ok?” Entrapta stated. The digidestined looked at each other and frowned a little homesick.

“I miss mom and dad.” T.K. said to Matt.

“Yeah, I do too. I do too.” Matt replied.

“The Digidestined will need a place to stay since they will be teaching the kids.” Gennai said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Cody can stay with us since he’s already been teaching me.” Moana said.

“Alright, uh, Joe why don’t you come with us so you .” Mermista said. Joe and Cody nodded.

“Izzy can stay with us.” Hordak said.

“Understood, sir.” Izzy said.

“Let’s not separate any siblings so Tai and Kari can come with us.” Bow said.

“If it’s okay with her, Mimi can stay with us.” Adora said.

“Perfecto.” Mimi said.

“Matt, Sora, and T.K. can stay with Crystal and me.” Frosta said.

“Davis can come with us.” Scorpia said.

“Yolei and Ken can join us.” Netossa said. Everyone nodded and then they heard arguing. They looked towards Gennai and Sea Hawk.

“This must have happened while we were making the decisions.” Adora said.

“Ok, so let’s agree that they should be separate unless they’re in meetings.” Glimmer said.

“Definitely.” Mermista said voicing everyone’s agreement.

“Gennai can stay here.” Entrapta said and everyone nodded.

“So, how about a tour of the kingdoms?” Mara asked.

“A wonderful idea.” Carta said and everyone nodded in agreement. They headed out and started the tour with Dryl.

**~Timeskip brought to you by Bow~**

They soon arrived at Glimmer and Bow’s palace and were greeted by two people who looked to be siblings. 

“Hello, I’m Micah and this is my sister, Castaspella.” The man said. He wore a purple outfit with good trims on the top and a white moon shaped necklace. Castaspella wore a long purple dress with a pink cape, and a circular gold crown with a gold star that appears like the sun in the center.

“I’m Gennai, and they are Yolei, Ken, T.K, Kari, Tai, Matt, Davis, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Cody, Joe.” Gennai said as he introduced himself and the digidestined and started to introduce their digimon as well Moana, her brother, and their friends’ digimon partners.

“Tai, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon will be staying with us.” Glimmer told her father.

“Alright.” Micah said before starting a conversation with Gennai while Castaspella was talking with the digidestined. Kari felt drawn somewhere outside the castle. As she left the castle she noticed the place she was drawn to. The Whispering Woods. Meanwhile, Gatomon didn’t see her partner and looked around only to fail in spotting her partner.

“Hey, where’s Kari?” She asked, causing all conversion to stop. Before anyone could reply, a horse flew in. H e had a yellowish white coat, with pink-orange hooves, wings of yellow, orange, shock, navy blue, purple, light purple, blue and turquoise colors. The horse also had a yellow and yellow-orange horn, a mane with rosy orange, orange and light orange highlights and blue-purple eyes.

“Swift Wind? What’s wrong?” Adora asked.

“I have spotted a girl in the Whispering Woods.” Swift Wind said.

“Kari!” Gatomon said before running out of the palace with the others following. Once they enter the woods they started to look around for the young girl. They soon found her with a woman. She had giant glasses and a mop of gray hair and wore a lime green neck wrap, purple robes, and multiple rings and bangles.

“Madam Razz, I see you found out friend.” Bow said.

“Yes, I was with Queen Kari.” Madam Razz said.

“Queen Kari?” Everyone asked confused except for Gennai, Kari, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Sora, T.K., Matt, Izzy, and their digimon partners. Madam Razz simply leads them to her home.

“Yes and I see your friends with Princess Mimi.” Madam Razz said once they arrived.

“Some Geckomon and Otamamon called me that a long time ago during my first adventure in the digital world. The name kinda stuck.” Mimi explained before anyone could question her.

“I’m called “Queen Kari” because of some Numemon who were friends of mine.” Kari said.

“Wrong. It’s because of your crest Queen Kari.” Madam Razz said.

“What’s her crest?” Adora asked.

“The crest of light.” Kari answered.

“THE CREST OF LIGHT?!” The Etherians minus Sea Hawk and Madam Razz shouted shocked.

“Yeah, most of us digidestined have crests. I have the crest of light, Tai has the crest of courage, Matt has the crest of friendship, Sora has the crest of love, Mimi has the crest of sincerity, Izzy has the crest of knowledge, Joe has the crest of Reliability, T.K. has the crest of Hope, and Ken has the crest of kindness although he doesn’t use it to allow Wormmon to digivolve to his ultimate form.” Kari said.

“The crests of hope and light are in a well-known legend here. I mean all the crests are but the crests of light and hope are more known. We’re just shocked to know they're real.” Castaspella said.

“Could you possibly tell us this legend?” Ken asked.

“Legend has it that the crests of light and hope are part of the reason that the runestones and She-Ra exist.” Madam Razz said.

“But I thought the sword was the reason She-Ra existed.” Micah said.

“No, no, She-Ra existed long before the sword did. The First Ones created the sword to control She-Ra’s power. Anyway back to the legend, thanks to the crests of light and hope She-Ra was created along with the runestones. It’s also said that with the crests around any battle against the forces of darkness can be won even if it does take awhile.” Madam Razz said.

“It does explain why powers worked in the digital world even though there was no runestone there.” Moana said and Madam Razz nodded. Then being the jerk he was, Kuwagamon showed up.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Matt said, annoyed.

“Veemon…”

“Hawkmon…”

“Patamon…”

“Agumon…”

“Gabumon…”

“Wormmon…”

“Armadillomon…”

“Biyomon…”

“Gomamon…”

“Tentomon…”

“Palmon…”

“Penguinmon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Exveemon.”

“Aquilamon.”

“Angemon.”

“Greymon.”

“Garurumon.”

“Stingmon.”

“Ankylomon.”

“Birdramon.” 

“Ikkakumon.”

“Kabuterimon.”

“Togemon.”

“Dolphinmon.”

“Time to DNA Digivolve!” Kari said.

“Aquilamon…”

“Gatomon..”

“DNA digivolve to…” Gatomon and Aquilamon said.

“Silphymon!” Silphymon said.

“Exveemon…”

“Stingmon…”

“DNA digivolve to..” Exveemon and Stingmon said together.

“Paildramon!” 

“Angemon…”

“Ankylomon…”

“DNA digivolve to…” Angemon and Ankylomon said.

“Shakkoumon!” Shakkoumon said.

“Ready this time?” Elecmon asked.

“Ready.” Rai said as he the others held out their digivices.

“Salamon…”

“Betamon…”

“Lopmon…”

“Elecmon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Gatomon.”

“Seadramon.” 

“Turuiemon.” 

“Leomon.” Leomon said.

“The rest of us that can, let’s go to ultimate!” Tai said and they nodded.

“Greymon…”

“Garurumon…”

“Birdramon…”

“Ikkakumon…” 

“Kabuterimon…”

“Togemon…” 

“Digivolve to…”

“MetalGreymon!” MetalGreymon said. He was a mechanized version of Greymon, gaining a metallic arm, helmet, and wings.

“WereGarurumon!” WereGarurumon said. He was a bipedal version of Garurumon, taking cues from the werewolf. He wears ripped blue jeans with a spiked knee-pad on the right leg and a normal one on the left, a bracer attached to an arm sleeve on his left arm, brass knuckles, and a dog tag around his neck.

“Garudamon!” Garudamon said. She was a human bird like Digimon who had gigantic talons and wings.

“Zudomon!” Zudomon cried. He looked to be a walrus like digimon with a spiked shell and a horn.

“MegaKabuterimon!” MegaKabuterimon cried. He was a bipedal Digimon with four arms. His head is eyeless and has a skull helmet with a large horn that forks at the tip. His shell consists of fused elytra with a green crystal ball at the base. He is red in coloration with blue hands and feet. His torso and pelvis are skeletal in appearance. He has a blue stinger on its pelvis.

“Lillymon!” Lillymon cried. She was a fairy Digimon that wears a pink flower for a dress, a bud of the same flower with a yellow stamen  on her head, and her hair is made from vines. She wears green boots with flower decorations and green sleeves that end in flowers at the wrists. She has four leaf-like wings on her back allowing it to fly.

“ **STATIC FORCE** / **JUSTICE BEAM** / **DESPERADO BLASTER** !” The three DNA Digivolved digimon cried sending their attacks towards Kuwagamon which caused a great deal of damage.

“Izzy get the gate open so our attacks can send him back to the digital world.” MegaKabuterimon said.

“Got it.” Izzy said and opened his computer.

“ **GIGA BLASTER** !” MetalGreymon shouted his attack, damaging Kuwagamon once it hit the digimon.

“ **WOLF CLAW** / **WING BLADE** / **VULCAN’S HAMMER** / **HORN BUSTER** / **FLOWER CANNON** / **FIST OF THE BEAST KING** / **LIGHTNING PAW** / **WATER SHOCK** / **DIGITAL BOMB** / **ICEBALL BOMB** / **SPINNING NEEDLE** / **GAUNTLET CLAW** / **SUNSHINE BEAM** / **POISON THREAD** / **WATER WAVE** !” The other digimon cried, their attacks hitting and damaging Kuwagamon. Mermista and the other parents watched as the battle happened with Kuwagamon getting their own attacks in.

“They’re doing well for their second battle.” Hordak said.

“Third for Moana.” Gennai said.

“Keep this up, they'll have no problem defeating Piedmon and Etemon.” Mermista said.

“I doubt it. Even if they keep this up it will take a lot for them to defeat Piedmon and Etemon.” Sea Hawk said.

“Is the gate ready?” Silphymon asked. Yolei opened the gate.

“It is!” She said as Izzy turned his computer towards the digimon.

“Alright! Together now!” MetalGreymon said.

“ **STATIC FORCE** / **JUSTICE BEAM** / **DESPERADO BLASTER** / **GIGA BLASTER** / **WOLF CLAW** / **WING BLADE** / **VULCAN’S HAMMER** / **HORN BUSTER** / **FLOWER CANNON** / **FIST OF THE BEAST KING** / **LIGHTNING PAW** / **WATER SHOCK** / **DIGITAL BOMB** / **ICEBALL BOMB** / **SPINNING NEEDLE** / **GAUNTLET CLAW** / **SUNSHINE BEAM** / **POISON THREAD** / **WATER WAVE** !” The digimon shouted using their attacks to push Kuwagamon through the gate. Once he was through Izzy closed his computer which closed the gate. If they weren’t already the digimon dedigivolved to their rookie or champion forms expect for Datamon who stayed in his ultimate form.

“You should hurry and defeat Piedmon and Etemon.” Madam Razz said.

“We can’t guarantee we’ll defeat them soon but we’ll defeat ASAP!” T.K. said.

“Go home. It’s gotten late and you would do well to remember the legend I told you.” Madam Razz said. They nodded and headed off doing their best to remember the legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 chapters already? Wow, I'm surprised I've already written that much. With that there's only 3 chapters left. I would also like reviews or ways I can improve since this is my first time writing in third person and thank you to those who have left kudos, I appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana (formerly @muchospiojos), Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

The next day, everyone met up near the Whispering Woods. Mermista, the other parents, Micah, Castaspella, and Gennai had decided that the digidestined and their kids needed a break. Unless they were called no one was going to the digital world today.

“Now this was what I had in mind this summer.” Mimi said as she sat down next to Izzy.

“You all deserve a break. I didn’t get a lot of them when I was your age.” Bow said.

“That’s nothing. Adora and I never got breaks.” Catra said. Glimmer gave a pointed glare at Hordak.

“It wasn’t my idea.” He said.

“I didn’t think she could get any worse but I was wrong.” Bow said.

“Anyway! Bow’s right, you deserve a break.” Adora said before anyone could ask what Bow meant.

“That also means a break of technology.” Mermista said.

“WHAT?!” Izzy and Entrapta exclaimed at the same time.

“Izzy, can you please take a break from technology for once? For me?” Mimi asked. The digidestined of Knowledge looked at his girlfriend as he thought about it. Even if he didn’t take a break he knew that the digidestined of Sincerity would find a way to make him take a break so he decided to agree.

“Sure Mimi.” Izzy said.

“Great!” Mimi said before giving him a kiss. She went to talk to Sora for a bit as Izzy went into a daze as he thought about the kiss.

“Gee, lover boy much?” Carta laughed.

“You have no room to talk.” Adora said.

“Neither do you!” Carta said before they both started laughing. Izzy soon after broke out of his daze.

“You know that reminds me of the days before T.K. confessed to Kari.” Matt said. T.K. blushed.

“Shut up Matt!”

“Light and Hope. They’re practically meant to be together.” Rowan said.

“I thought Nereus was the love expert?” Moana asked.

“It doesn’t take a love expert to know that Moana!” Rowan said.

“Any man gets dazed when they’re shown affection by their lover.” Ken said.

“Us women do as well.” Yolei said.

“I know.” Ken said.

“You humans are strange, you know.” Gabumon said. 

“I can understand why you would think that.” Sora told her boyfriend’s digimon partner.

“Friendly reminder, I’m not human.” Catra said.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask that I could talk.” Swift Wind said, making everyone groan at his statement. It was very stupid statement after all.

“Do you see them?” Davis asked motioning to the Digimon.

“We’re used to talking creatures.” Cody said.

“You know what I find strange is that our crests were in a legend here and what you have never heard of the digimon.” Tai said.

“That’s the thing about legends. They’re formed when you can’t explain how things were created.” Izzy said.

“Like myths!” Davis said.

“Davis, legend is practically the same word as myth.” Ken said.

“And this is why Izzy bears the crest of Knowledge.” Yolei said.

“Why don’t rest if you have crests?” Lara asked.

“I don’t know but we make up for it with our digi-eggs. They allow our digimon to armor digivolve. Kari and T.K. have digi-eggs as well.” Yolei said.

“Which digi-egg do you have?” Mara asked.

“Well, Kari has the digi-egg of light and T.K has the digi-egg of Hope.” Davis said.

“That’s to be expected.” Rai said.

“The rest of us have two. Yolei has the digi-eggs of Sincerity and Love, I have the digi-eggs of Reliability and Knowledge, and Davis has the digi-eggs of Friendship and Courage.” Cody said. The Etherians nodded and everyone started their own conversations. While they were talking Kari could help but overhear a small conversation between Bow, Glimmer, Adora, and Catra.

“She’s worse than I expected.” Bow said.

“What were you expecting? Shadow Weaver was a horrible person to anyone but Adora.” Catra said.

“Then how come Adora didn’t get breaks?” Glimmer asked.

“Please, she gave the offer but with the person Adora is she rejected the offer.” Carta said.

“Sometimes I’m glad she’s gone.” Adora said. There was no way Shadow Weaver could be alive, right? Wouldn’t they know if she was?

“We all are. Shadow Weaver caused us nothing but pain.” Catra said.

“She’s caused too much pain.” Bow said.

“Yeah.” Glimmer agreed.

“Yeah, to everyone except me.” Adora said. Carta gave her a sympathetic look before changing the subject. Kari couldn’t shake the conversation from her mind but she knew she would forget about it later. She noticed T.K. and Gatomon looking at her worried and she gave them a smile.

“Oh dear.” Castaspella said, causing everyone to look at her.

“What’s going on?” Micah asked.

“Look who is arguing again.” She said. They looked to Sea Hawk and Gennai in an argument. Mermista sighed and pulled Sea Hawk away from Gennai, stopping their argument.

“They really need to stop arguing.” Matt said.

“You, Tai, Davis, and T.K. don’t have room to talk.” Sora said.

“Don’t bring Davis and me into this!” T.K. said.

“Let’s get on a more calm topic.” Netossa said.

“Like what?” Rai asked.

“Maybe something like Nereus is our love expert.” Lara said making Moana give her a glare for the suggestion knowing that talking about that subject would bring up painful memories for Nereus.

“Or, we could not talk about that.” Alice said, noticing her friend’s glare. Lara noticed Moana’s glare and shrank slightly. Nereus whispered something to his sister making her stop glaring and sigh.

“You know, it’s weird when everything is quiet except for conversations. It feels too quiet.” Palmon said.

“It’s weird for us sometimes too.” Perfuma said.

“You can’t save a world and not be expecting something bad to happen when it’s too quiet.” Tentomon said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I’m sure one day we’ll get used to it.” Scorpia said.

“Maybe.” Gabumon said.

“Hey, anyone got any fish?” Gatomon asked. Gomamon glared at her.

“How many times do I have to tell you, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!” Gomamon snapped.

“I’m a cat! What else would you expect?”

“Joe help me out here please.”

“Uh, Gatomon please leave Gomamon friends alone.” Joe said clearly not wanting to get involved.

“Oooo, are we taking sides because if we are I’m siding with Gatomon.”

“Thank you Ms. Catra.”

“Please, call me Catra.” Catra said.

“I give up.” Gomamon said. Kari giggled after hearing the whole conversation. Those two would never change. Always arguing over fish. 

“Yeah right.” Gatomon said.

“Let’s get food.” Micah said.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

After they got the food and ate, everyone was conversing and enjoying a peaceful moment. They wanted to enjoy it as much as they could not knowing when it could possibly be ruined like many other peaceful moments.

“Do you ever think it could always be like this?” Mimi asked.

“One could hope but I think it will always be like this one day. No fighting, just a peaceful moment.” Perfuma said.

“Finally! Someone understands!” Mimi said, causing the other digidestined to laugh. Perfuma gave her a smile and Mimi smiled back. The digidestined of Sincerity was glad that someone understood her passion for peacefulness. Fighting is what caused her to lose close friends of hers and the other digidestined. Their digimon also lost some close friends of theirs. Leomon (she wondered when she would see him again), Whamon (Although Joe did say he saw him a couple months before the defeat of Malomyotismon when Ken was still the digimon emperor), Wizardmon (She could still remember how hurt and sad Kari and Gatomon were), and Piximon (His sacrifice wasn’t in vain and she knew she would probably see him again someday). 

“I’m glad to meet someone who understands.” Perfuma said.

“How long has Mimi hated fighting?” Bow asked.

“Probably her whole life but she didn’t really show it until a friend of ours had died.” Izzy said.

“What about Perfuma?” Sora asked.

“The same but she showed it a lot.” Glimmer said.

“I see.” The digidestined of Love said, looking towards her friend and Perfuma.

“Enough with the talk about battles, you came here to relax.” Scorpia said. Everyone nodded and started their own conversations avoiding the topic of battles. Scorpia was right. They came to relax.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

They should have known the relaxing moments they were having wouldn’t last long. They were fighting to save the Digital World from Piedmon and Etemon, there’s also the factor of revenge but they mainly care about the digital world. So when Gennai gave the bad news everyone groaned but they got ready to do their duty. 

“This will be the final battle.” Gennai told them.

“If they don’t come back in one piece there is going to be a lot of angry people at you.” Sea Hawk warned. Gennai, who was a little scared, nodded and everyone rushed to Dryl. Entrapta got the gate ready once they had arrived and Yolei went to open it.

“Digi-port open!” Yolei cried and she entered the digital world with digidestined, Gennai, Moana, Nereus, Mara, Amelia, Arrow, Crystal, Rowan, Alice, Alyssa, Rai, and Lara.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

They had met up with Leomon once they arrived and he told them that Piedmon and Etemon were headed this way before heading off to make sure the other digimon in the area were safe.

“Alright get ready to digivolve and DNA digivolve.” Matt said and everyone nodded.

“Veemon…”

“Hawkmon…”

“Patamon…”

“Agumon…”

“Gabumon…”

“Wormmon…”

“Armadillomon…”

“Biyomon…”

“Gomamon…”

“Tentomon…”

“Palmon…”

“Penguinmon…”

“Salamon…”

“Betamon…”

“Lopmon…”

“Elecmon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Exveemon.”

“Aquilamon.”

“Angemon.”

“Greymon.”

“Garurumon.”

“Stingmon.”

“Ankylomon.”

“Birdramon.” 

“Ikkakumon.”

“Kabuterimon.”

“Togemon.”

“Dolphinmon.”

“Gatomon.”

“Seadramon.” 

“Turuiemon.” 

“Leomon.”

“Time to DNA Digivolve!” Kari said.

“Aquilamon…”

“Gatomon..”

“DNA digivolve to…” Gatomon and Aquilamon said.

“Silphymon!” Silphymon said.

“Exveemon…”

“Stingmon…”

“DNA digivolve to..” Exveemon and Stingmon said together.

“Paildramon!” 

“Angemon…”

“Ankylomon…”

“DNA digivolve to…” Angemon and Ankylomon said.

“Shakkoumon!” Shakkoumon said.

“Ultimate?” Greymon asked and Tai nodded.

“Ultimate.” He confirmed.

“Greymon…”

“Garurumon…”

“Birdramon…”

“Ikkakumon…” 

“Kabuterimon…”

“Togemon…” 

“Digivolve to…”

“MetalGreymon!” 

“WereGarurumon!” 

“Garudamon!” 

“Zudomon!” 

“MegaKabuterimon!”

“Lillymon!”

“You're prepared this time.” Etemon said, clearly annoyed.

“And no mega?” Piedmon asked. Moana could tell that the clown digimon was happy about that.

“ **GIGA BLASTER** !” MetalGreymon cried, causing the battle to start once the attack had hit Piedmon.

“ **TRUMP SWORDS** / **DARK SOLO** !” Piedmon and Etemon cried. The digidestined watched as the battle went one and as each digimon caused or gained damage. 

“ **STATIC FORCE** / **JUSTICE BEAM** / **DESPERADO BLASTER** !” 

“ **TRUMP SWORDS** / **DARK SOLO** !” Piedmon and Etemon cried. Everyone watched in worry as the attacks hit each other. Piedmon and Etemon’s attacks broke through the attacks of Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and Paildramon and hit them. The three DNA digivolved Digimon causing them to dedigivolve back into their champion or rookie forms. When the other digimon attacked they were just as successful and dedigivolved into rookie forms expect for the ones who didn’t digivolve. 

“Well, it’s time to finish you off.” Piedmon said as Etemon and him prepared their attacks.

“ _ You would do well to remember the legend I told you _ .” Madam Razz’s words entered Rai’s mind. The legend? OF COURSE! What was that one part? He needed to remember.

“ _ It’s also said that with the crests around any battle against the forces of darkness can be won even if it does take awhile _ .” Rai heard Madam Razz’s words again saying the last part of the legend. Of course! It’s like she knew this would happen! That’s why she said to remember.

“Everyone! The legend! Remember it!” Rai called. He watches as the others slowly remember the legend.

“We need to give Kari and T.K. time, everyone if you have enough strength go to the highest level!” Tai called. The digimon nodded and digivolved into their champion or ultimate forms except for Gatomon, Patamon, Gabumon, and Agumon. After they digivolved they started to attack Piedmon and Etemon.

“Are you ready for this?” Gatomon asked.

“No but we have to stop Piedmon and Etemon.” T.K. said with Kari nodding in agreement.

“Alright, we’re ready.” Patamon said. The four took out their digivices.

“Let’s do this.” Kari said with determination. A light started to surround the digimon.

“Patamon digivolve to Angemon!” 

“Gatomon…”

“Angemon…”

“Digivolve to…”

“Angewomon.”

“MagnaAngemon.” MagnaAngemon said. While looking like Angemon, MagnaAngemon now has eight silver wings, wears a Holy Ring on his right wrist and bears the Crest of Hope on his forehead.

“Agumon…”

“Gabumon…”

“Warp digivolve to…”

“WarGreymon!” WarGreymon said. He is a tall reptilian Digimon with a humanoid body structure. Like other Greymon-species Digimon, he has Tyrannosaurus rex-like features (such as its feet and the shape of its head), but unlike other Greymon-species Digimon, his back is not angled, giving him a human-like posture. He has orange scales covering its most of his body; the only exception is his face, which is covered in grey metal, with one spike on his nose, two spikes behind his eyes, and spiky red hair on the back of his head. The shin guards, cuirass, and spiked yellow shoulder pads he wears are held in place by thick, red cable-like ropes. He holds two large, yellow three-clawed gauntlets in his hands. The Brave Shield it carries on his back is emblazoned with the Crest of Courage.

“MetalGarurumon!” MetalGarurumon cried. He is a quadrupedal cyborg lupine automated all over the body, encased in dark blue metal. Weapons systems, like missiles, ammo, and lasers are hidden inside his body and on his front limbs rests a pair of rocket launchers. He wears a dark blue helmet with two teeth in between with a pair of scutes on the back, and on his snout is a red nose and contains four laser sights. He metallic joints have three spikes and his back emerges blade-like wings that release light energy. He has a blade-like tail, and his neck underbelly is coated in yellow plated metal, and the area that launches a missile has Gabumon's chest symbol. Like most of the Garurumon-species Digimon, areas of his body has a striped dark and light blue motif.

“ **CELESTIAL ARROW** !” Angewomon cried as she went with the other three digimon to attack Piedmon and Etemon.

“We were so close! What happened?” Etemon growled.

“We happened!” Kari said motioning to her and T.K.

“The digidestined of Light and Hope! Curse you!” Piedmon said angrily.

“ **DARK SOLO** !”

“ **EXCALI-BURST** !” MagnaAngemon cried as he attacked Etemon while Angewomon grabbed Kari and T.K. to make sure they wouldn’t be hit by the attack.

“Are you ok?” Angewomon asked.

“Yeah.” T.K. said as she put them down. Angewomon nodded.

“ **HEAVEN’S CHARM** !” She cried attacking Piedmon and Etemon. 

“MagnaAngemon and Angewomon kinda remind me of my grandmother.” Amelia said.

“Really?” Kari asked.

“Yeah. She was an angel-like being like them but she only had two wings.” Amelia said.

“At least that’s what mom said. She died before we were born.” Arrow said. It was kinda a lie. His mom didn’t actually know if his grandmother was dead or not but he wasn’t about to say that.

“I’m sorry for loss.” T.K. said and Amelia gave them a smile. The battle went on for a little longer.

“MagnaAngemon, open your gate of destiny and the rest of us will use our attacks to send him in there.” Guardromon said. MagnaAngemon nodded.

“ **GATE OF DESTINY** !” He cried as he created a gate.

“Now!” MegaKabuterimon said.

“ **TERRA FORCE** / **DESPERADO BLASTER** / **TAIL HAMMER** / **GRAND HORN** / **CELESTIAL ARROW** / **METAL WOLF CLAW** / **WING BLADE** / **VULCAN’S HAMMER** / **HORN BUSTER** / **FLOWER CANNON** / **FIST OF THE BEAST KING** / **LIGHTNING PAW** / **WATER SHOCK** / **DIGITAL BOMB** / **ICEBALL BOMB** / **SPINNING NEEDLE** / **GAUNTLET CLAW** / **SUNSHINE BEAM** / **POISON THREAD** / **WATER WAVE** !” The rest of the digimon cried. Their attacks sent the two into the gate and once it closed Piedmon and Etemon became data.

“Let’s hope they never come back.” Yolei said.

“Who knows? Digimon will always reconfigure.” Mimi said.

“Expect Wizardmon.” Kari mumbled. She didn’t understand why he had to be a ghost while the other digimon reconfigured especially in Malomyotismon’s case. T.K. heard her and gave her a small hug.

“Let’s head back.” Lara said.

“Just do you know, you 11 will always be welcomed in the Digital World.” Gennai said as the digimon dedigivolved into their rookie or champion forms if they weren’t already in that form. Moana, Nereus, and their friends nodded and everyone headed back to Dryl.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

Once they arrived in Dryl the 11 new digidestined were tackled in a hug by their parents. 

“Oh, I’m so glad you're ok.” Catra said.

“I’m fine mamma. I had the others and Salamon with me.” Mara said. Adora looked towards her daughter’s partner.

“Thank you for protecting my daughter.” She said.

“You’re welcome. I’ll always be there to protect her.” Salamon said.

“Remind me to introduce her to Finn later.” Mara said. Catra chuckled.

“I’ll remind you and I’m sure they’ll love Salamon just as much as we do.” She said.

“We should have one more relaxing moment before everyone heads home!” Entrapta said.

“Definitely.” Biyomon said, voicing everyone’s agreement. Gennai, the digidestined, and their digimon would head home tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing expect for most of the ocs and the plot.
> 
> Nereus was created by @juwuiana, Mara was created by @ciennasuperstar, Amelia was created by @yoursecretqueenz, and Arrow was created by @asthmatic.cos77. All these creators are from TikTok who I have gotten permission from to use their ocs.
> 
> Any cannon character descriptions come straight from the She-Ra and Digimon wikis.

The next day everyone met up in the same place they did last time when they had their relaxing moment yesterday. Thankfully, Swift Wind wouldn’t be there today which was a great relief to everyone. 

“Gatomon, I’ve got some fish!” Catra called.

“YES!”

“My friends!” Gomamon shouted as Gatomon ran towards Catra.

“When we get home we’ll make sure to keep her away from fish.” Joe said.

“Thank you, Joe. I knew I could rely on you.” Gomamon said.

“Yeah, that’s me. Good old reliable Joe.” The digidestined of Reliability said.

“Is he really called that?” Sea Hawk asked.

“Yep. He is.” Gennai said.

“Woah, you’re not fighting with dad?” Moana asked, shocked.

“Nope. We’ve made up.” Gennai said.

“Great, can I call you Uncle Gennai now?”

“Sure.”

“YES!” Moana said and everyone laughed.

“We’ve got some food, let's not let it go to waste!” Glimmer said.

“She’s right. We can’t let good food go to waste besides I’m hungry.” Agumon said.

“Agumon, you’re always hungry.” Tai said, causing everyone to laugh as they went to get their food.

~~~~~~She-Ra 2nd Gen: The Power of Digidestined~~~~~~

After they ate, everyone enjoyed a few more hours together before Gennai, the digidestined, and their digimon had to leave. 

“We’ll miss you.” Penguinmon said.

“We will too.” Palmon said.

“You’ll always be welcome in Etheria.” Glimmer said.

“And you’ll always be welcome in the digital world.” Hawkmon said. Once they had finished with their goodbyes, Gennai, the digidestined, and their digimon headed off to Dryl so they could head home.

“We’ll most likely see them again.” Sea Hawk said.

“Yeah. We most likely will.” Micah said as everyone nodded in agreement. They had a journey waiting for them in a few years, not that they knew that of course. For now it’s time for the Etherians to get ready for Princess Prom and for the digidestined to try and live normal lives.


End file.
